Digital video recorders exist that allow a user to pause and store video content and playback the video content at a later time. Conventional systems, however, are limited in that they only deal with storing video content and playing back the content in a single domain.
A need exists for a user to seamlessly listen to (or watch) audio (or video) content when moving from one domain (such as a vehicle) to a different domain (such as a home) without missing a portion of that content. For instance, assume that a user is driving in their vehicle and listening to an audio broadcast content such as a talk show or a sporting event. When the user arrives at their home and parks the vehicle, the user may wish to continue listening to the broadcast content at a later time and, preferably, in a different domain (such as their home). Currently, the user cannot pause the broadcast content in the vehicle and resume the broadcast content at the exact spot later in their home. The same applies for video, e.g., pause a digital video recorder at home and resume playing the video content on an entertainment system in the vehicle.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system and method to overcome or minimize most, if not all, of the preceding problems especially in the area of managing content in different domains.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.